1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case or cover for an item that has decorative accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of electronic devices in modern society, so too has demand increased for individualization of these devices. One way to individualize a device is to have a case or cover that includes decorative items showing an owner's specific interests. These interests may include branded products, sports teams, etc.
A common way of decorating such a case or cover is to use adhesives to apply an appropriately shaped bead or similar object. However, the use of adhesives to apply decorative items has drawbacks. The adhesive may wear off after time particularly if a decorative item is removed and replaced. Additionally, adhesives may not hold decorative items securely enough. This can be an issue with a case or cover that is held on a user's body where body movements or incidental contact can cause the decorative items to come loose. Similarly, systems consisting of a peg/post and a receptacle for applying decorative items may have the same problems.
Therefore there is a need for a case or cover that allows for removal and replacement of decorative accessories based on a user's tastes while securely attaching the decorative accessories.